


CatCo gets a new owner

by Warrior_Wolfie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Wolfie/pseuds/Warrior_Wolfie
Summary: Kara is suprised who CatCo's new owner is
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	CatCo gets a new owner

It was Saturday which meant it was time to the weekly post Crisis get together with the other paragons and heroes. It was something they had started to help all of them get back to the new normal.

This time Kara didn't feel up to it. At work as Supergirl Lex was being a bigger jerk than usual. He was definitely planning something, something bad. He had given Supergirl an ultimatum, reveal your identity or stop working with the DEO.

Then there were work as Kara Danvers where Andrea was ruining everything Cat had built, Kara didn't want to work for her and was close to giving up. 

She really didn't want go to the post Crisis thing and said she couldn't make it. Barry and J'onn questioned it, but Kara gave a believeable excuse. 

Later that Saturday someone was knocking on her apartment door. Kara really didn't want company and ignored it.

"I know you're in there" came it from the hallway.

Kara groaned but went to open the door anyway. 

"I thought you needed a friend" Kate said as she held up a bag of food. 

Kara took the bag of food and placed it on the table. "Sorry, I'm just" and she sighed with a sad expression her face.

"I thought something were wrong and I was clearly right. Wanna talk about it" Kate offered as she found plates and forks.

"Bribing me with food" she asked raising a brow. "Lucky for you that there is chicken in some of the boxes" 

Kara and Kate sat down to talk, well Kara talked Kate listened to all the complaints about Lex, Andrea and everything else that had been going on this past week.

"I have a feeling everything is going to be okay next week." Kate said with a smug smile as she emptied the last box onto Karas plate.

They talked some more and it was getting late so Kara offered for Kate to stay the night. Kate slept on the couch and woke when Alex let her self in in the morning. 

"Hi.. Uhm I didn't know you were here Kate. I'll just leave then" she said as she headed back the way she just came.

"No, no Alex you stay. I have to get back to Gotham anyway" Kate said as she found a piece of paper and a pen before scribbeling down a message. 

"Can you give this to Kara when she gets up, and say I'm sorry" Alex nodded "Take care" and Kate left.

Kate had just parked her bike at Wayne Tower when her phone vibrated. 

'THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH I NEEDED THAT. REALLY THANK YOU. See you Saturday xoxo'

The text made her grin and the smile reached her eyes.

"How much do you know about buying something that aren't for sale?" Kate asked him as she formed a plan to buy CatCo

"Everything is for sale, just a matter of price really, why do you ask? Who pissed you off this time?"

"Remember my new friend I told you about, Kara. Her boss is running the company into it's grave. With new owner and new boss to run the day to day, it could go back to be profitable again" Kate said and turned the computer around for Luke to see what company she was talking about. 

"CatCo! Yeah, definitely not for sale. The owner uses it to push her other company's technology" Luke said before turning the computer back to Kate. 

Wednesday Kate woke around noon to find her phone filled with texts from Kara

'ANDREA HAS JUST ANNOUNCED SHE HAS SOLD CATCO.'

'APPARENTLY THE NEW OWNER IS ANOTHER BILLIONAIRE WHO PROPERLY IS GOING TO DESTROY IT COMPLETELY.'

'HOPE THE NEW OWNER HAS SOME IDEAS TO GET CATCO BACK TO WHAT IT USED TO BE.'

'SORRY FOR ALL THE TEXT. IT'S JUST, YOU KNOW...'

Shortly after Kate had read all the text and gotten up and dressed her phone rang. She smiled when whe saw the callers name.  
"Good morning Kara" she said and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hi Kate or good morning sleepyhead I guess" it made Kate chuckle.

"Andrea sold CatCo and now a few of us have been called into her office. 2 guys have already been fired. Guess the new owner knows a little after all" 

That made Kate curious "from your tone I'm guessing the guys deserved it?" Kara confirmed it "Yes, they are experts at doing nothing. I might have to rethink the whole hating the new owner thing. Oh I gotta go it's my turn now" Kara said nervously. "Don't worry you got this, you are a great reporter" "thank you, Kate, call you later" and she hung up.

Kate had been researching the hell out of CatCo before making an offer to Andrea. In her research she found the same two names over and over writing a limited amount of pieces with low quality compared to all the other reporter. She had made sure that the guys would be let go was a part of the deal along with some other changes that had to be immediately.

Later in the evening Kate returned home after saving 450 people on a train that were hacked, then a cop saved Batwoman, even though she didn't need saving so she was tired. In the elevator on her way up to her penthouse apartment she actually fell asleep. She didn't hear the elevator door open with a 'pling'

She woke up in her bed confused. The last thing she remembered was stepping into the elevator. She got up and went to the kitchen when she saw Kara sitting there with a box of donuts and coffee. 

"Ahh" Kate said with a voice rough from sleep as she rubbed her eyes "That explains how I got to wake up in a bed" Giving Kara a sleepy smile. 

"Good morning sleepyhead" Kara said and grined as she gave Kate a hug, before pulling away offering her a cup of coffee. 

"Like the hair, it's really... something" and the Kryptonian laughed.

Kate ran her hand through it to ruffle it so it looked more a mess on purpose.

"Good morning. That's for me?" she pointed to the box with donuts as Kara nodded yes.

"So what brings you all the way to this little piece of paradise" Kate said sarcastic as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I wanted to call you and tell what had happened at work but thought I'd rather see you in person instead. When I got here you were sleeping standing in the elevator. I got you to bed and decided to come back later today. Then I read the headlines and decided to bring breakfast instead" as she pushed the newspaper closer to Kate.

"Batwoman saved by GCPD hottest cop" Kara giggled as Kate groaned not wanting that kind of attention she switched subject. 

Kara told Kate what had happened at work, how she now was the boss on the day to day level. It was weird for Kara to be in charge. 

"It's gonna be fine" Kate said "You are used make decisions as Supergirl. Kara is not that different from Supergirl, you know." Kate smiled at her. "So who is the new owner?" Kate asked wanting to see of Andrea already had told them or not since a part of the deal was to keep the owner a secret until Friday. 

Kara groaned "She won't tell us. But the owner is stopping by tomorrow in the morning. William is already trying to find out who it is, but who cares." Kara shrugged "Probably a billionaire who needs to spend a little pocket money so they can get  
tax benefits." 

Kara realized what she just had said and to whom. "I'm sorry I know not all billionaires are like-" Kate cut her off. "It's true not all, but the majority are exactly like that." 

Kate shook her head "This city has been destroyed by people with money. The city is literally divided in two. The rich people behind the security and the rest on the other side" 

Alex called to let Kara know that Supergirl was needed back home but at her own risk. Before she left she apologized again and gave Kate a hug.

In the evening Batwoman had found the person responsible for hacking the train. It was a teenager, Parker, who just wanted her parents to love her for who she was, gay, but they wouldn't. 

Alice had joined in and Batwoman had to take of the cowl and reveal to Parker who she really was.

Alice wanted Parker to hack the network and send a text to all in Gotham that Batwoman was Kate Kane. She wouldn't do it but when Kate said she had to and it was OK she did hack the network and send a text too all about Alice being in the school with a bomb, to Alices phone she send a text revealing Kate as Batwoman, and Alice let Parker go.

Before Batwoman left whe got Alice cuffed for the GCPD and left to help evacuate the schook. In doing so she just happened to save the cop that had saved her life the other night.

In the morning after speaking with Parker who dropped by to thank her for being Batwoman and sawing her, she got ready to go to National City. 

"Hi Kara" Kate said as she walked into Karas new office. "Like the office, nice view" as Kara stood up from the desk and went to hug Kate.

"Hi Kate, why are you here? I mean it's nice to see you, but I'm nervously waiting for Andrea to bring us the new owner." 

"Oh, right that was today, I forgot, sorry I'll just leave." "No, don't. I need to think of something else or I'm going insane." 

Just then Andrea entered the office.  
"There you are. I've been looking for you ms Kane" Andrea said faking a smile and enthusiasm.

Kara blinked confused "You know each other?" 

"Yes, ms Kane is the new owner" Andrea said looking back to Kate. "You ready to meet the rest? Or change into something else first" Kate looked down. She was wearing her favorite tshirt with a plaid shirt on top and her favorite ripped black jeans. "Nah, I'm good, lead the way."

Kate quickly took a look on a blushing Kara wanting to remember this moment.

Kate made a small introduction who she was and what her plans were for CatCo.  
She gathered the departement heads in Karas office to tell them how she imagined the future to be. Kara would be their boss making the final decisions. Her vision was to bring the company back to what it was when Cat owned it. All the people in the room seemed more releaved to hear that. They all went back to work and left Kate and Kara alone.

"You okay?" Kate asked "Yeah. No. I'm trying to process what just happened. You bought this company and made me boss. It's a lot to take in."

Kate gave Kara a smug smile "Yeah, you know I had to use some pocket money to get my tax benefits" and Kara looked horrified and blushing realizing all the stuff she had said about the new owner was actually Kate. 

Kate laughed "It's okay, you can make it up to me if you could do me a favor" "Anything" Kara said right away.

"In my research of this company I saw a few superhero articles. I saw you wrote about Dreamgirl. I want you to write about Batwoman coming out as lesbian." Kate waited for Karas response but nothing happened. 

"Earth to Kara" Kate said and waved her hand in front of her.

"You are a lesbian" Kara said surprised "since when?" 

"Since I was 13-14 I think. Wait you didn't know?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. Kara shook her head and looked down to hide her blushing face.

"So when I tried to flirt with you last year you didn't know?" Kate asked curiously.

Karas head flew up "You flirted with me? When? Why?"

As much as Kate loved seeing Kara when she was high on hope and pep-talks, this was her new favorite thing, a truly surprised Kara.

"Ofcause I flirted with you. I couldn't really read what you were into but I had to at least try. A lot of people are intimidated by my tattoos but you commented on them and then I 'accidentally' decided to try and give it a shot. As to why, you are kind, strong, supporting, smart, and beautiful, but most important you make everyone around you wish to do better." Kate was looking into Karas eyes as a tear fall down her cheek. 

Kate was very much aware that the office walks were made of glass so she couldn't really comfort Kara or do anything. 

"Can we go somewhere more private and talk" Kate asked.

Kara and Kate left the office and left a message with Nia that she might not be back again today, too much work stuff to talk to the new boss about. 

Kara flew them back to her apartment and they went straight to the bedroom clothes flew everywhere as they themselves landed on the bed. 

Much later they were both tired as they still layed in bed now snuggled close together. "I never knew you were lesbian" Kara said "If I had, we would have done this way sooner" and she gave Kate a quick kiss on the lips. 

Kate grined "Happy birthday to me, what a day." Kara looked at her "It's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I just don't celebrate it, so what's the point"

Kara got a devilish grin on her face "Oh I'm going to celebrate it" and she went back under the cover kissing her way down Kates body until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh God, what did I get my self into" she managed to say before moaning Karas name as she came the fourth time with a big smile on her face.

What a way to celebrate a birthday she thought as she fell a sleepy happier them she had ever been before.


End file.
